Flower Love
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: When Ga Eul's older half sister, Kagome comes to Korea the F4 make it their mission to bring the torn sisters together. In between misunderstandings and the hilarity a certain Mafia prince starts to feel something for the lovley Kagome. B.O.F/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap! She lives! She lives! Yes my darling readers I am alive and well. Sorry for not being around in forever, and I do mean that literally. School and work have been hectic and I haven't had the time to really sit down and write. But, this new idea came to me and I couldn't resist, so without further ado here is my first EVER Boys over Flowers/ Inuyasha Crossover! Yay! (throws confetti into the air)

For those of you who don't know what or who Boys Over Flowers is (Shame! Shame!) It is this absolutely cute Korean drama! If anyone wants to see it go to w w w. drama fever . Com (without the spaces) or if you want go to drama beans and just read through the episode guides. Ahahaha. Pairings are as follows:

Jun Pyo & Jan Di

Yi Jeong & Ga Eul

And…

Woo Bin & Kagome! (I love that Mafia Prince and since he got no lovin' in the drama this makes up for it! Yay!)

* * *

Ga Eul yawned as she woke up that bright Saturday morning, well afternoon. She had stayed up with Jan Di late last night talking about Jun Pyo and the F4 and went to bed during the wee hours of the morning the next day. Thankfully for her she didn't have anything to do today so she could laze around.

Climbing out from her tangled bed sheets she reluctantly put her feet on the cold wooden floor and shivered. Getting up she arched her back and smiled when she heard a crack. Ga Eul's eyes dropped toward the photo on her bedside table and that smile turned into a sad frown as she gazed at it.

Determined not to let past memories ruin the rest of her day, Ga Eul walked past the photo on her bedside table and into the small bathroom of her apartment. There she did her morning ritual before coming out and changing into a simple outfit consisting of jeans and a white t-shirt with a cute picture of Hello Kitty. Throwing her hair up into a pony tail she went out of her bedroom and walked down the small hallway before entering her kitchen.

Toast in hand she went out of her cozy apartment complex and downstairs into the lobby where she could pick up her mail.

Greeting the old lady who lived a floor beneath her Ga Eul quickly grabbed her mail from her cubby and hopped back into the elevator. She wanted to get back to her apartment and call Jan Di, they still had so much to talk about!

Once she was back in her apartment Ga Eul ideally flipped through her mail as she searched around her kitchen for her cell phone. Knowing Jun Pyo, he had probably dragged her to hang out with him , and possibly the other F4, at one of their many lounges. Ga Eul was just about to call her friend when a letter with an intricate gold border caught her attention.

Curious, the young seventeen year old put down her cellphone and opened the letter. Taking the equally intricate card out from the envelope she opend it and began reading. As she read through the letter the parlour of her face went ash white and her hands began to tremble. Hastily picking up the envelope she looked at the date it was sent then back to the date written on the card.

"Tommorow…" Ga Eul whispered, feeling her throat begin to swell with the effort not to break down crying. Not knowing what to do, Ga Eul grabbed her phone and called her best friend, Geum Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Jun Pyo went on a glory streak about how he was the best at the racing game he and Woo Bin were playing. She smiled over at Ji Hoo's form as he dozed on the recliner and chuckled at Yi Jeongs annoyed look as he stared at the bickering Jun Pyo and Woo Bin.

It was times like these that made her happy. Jun Pyo's mother got caught up on a bussniess deal so the young couple could have some time to themselves before she came back on a rampage.

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo's voice broke her train of thought "Your phone is ringing."

Jan Di shot him a thankful smile, one that Jun Pyo saw with mild irratation, and fumbled for her phone. Seeing the caller idea she happily answered.

"Ga Eul!" she chirped, a smile on her face. The F4 were curious when they saw that smile turn into a frown.

"Yah, Ga Eul calm down. Breathe." Jan Di instructed, worried "I can't understand a thing your saying when your crying. Calm down."

At the mention of Ga Eul crying, Yi Jeongs attention snapped towards Jan Di as she talked on the phone. He wouldn't admit he was worried, he was just curious. Really. Even Woo Bin and Jun Pyo had stopped their bickering to listenly raptly to what Jan Di was saying.

"I…she…letter…tomorrow…" Ga Euls voice said through the phone. Jun Pyo got up worriedly when his girlfriends face went completely white and she dropped her phone.

"Yah, is everything ok?" Yi Jeong asked, trying to sound disinterested.

Jan Di quickly grabbed her phone and brought it to her ear again.

"Ga Eul," she said, voice shaky. "Please tell me your joking."

There was a long silence on Jan Di's part as she listened intently on what her friend was saying. Finally she cut the call, only to smash her phone against the floor in anger and running a hand through her hair while giving a frustrated sigh.

"What the hell happened?" Jun Pyo asked annoyed at the change of mood his girlfriend displayed.

"I need to go," Jan Di said, abruptly standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Is everything ok?" Woo Bin asked, concerned with the recent behaviour of his best friends girlfriend.

"No," Jan Di said quietly "It's not ok. Ga Eul is really in trouble right now…"

No one noticed Yi Jeongs worried expression, he wanted to ask what was going on but refrained.

"Then let's go!" Jun Pyo said, grabbing his girlfriends hand. He turned to the rest of his friends, "You guys coming or not?"

The F4 quickly assembled and got into their cars. They were surprised when they reached Ga Euls apartment complex that Jan Di practically jumped out of Jun Pyos car and ran into the building, taking the stairs two by two to reach her friends floor. But with Jan Di's usually stupidity she didn't notice the F4 getting into an awaiting elevator and going up there in a less vexing way.

By the time Jan Di was on Ga Euls floor the F4 were already there waiting paitently. Jan Di stopped for a minute to catch her breath and glared as Jun Pyo chuckled. Straightening up she swung the door open to Ga Euls apartment, not bothering to knock, with the F4 right behind her, every step of the way.

Seeing Ga Euls tear stricken face both Yi Jeong and Jan Di frowned. Jan Di quickly crossed over to the other side of the room and grabbed the letter in Ga Euls hand before slumping down next to her on the couch. Ga Eul continued to softly weep and the F4 were more than puzzled.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo said annoyed, sitting down on the other couch in Ga Eul's small living room, his friends doing the same. "What's going on here?"

Yi Jeong made a move to grab the letter that seemed to be the cause of all this but was surprised when Jan Di snatched it up.

"My…" Ga Euls throat seemed to work for a minute. "My…"

"Her sister is coming tomorrow!" Jan Di blurted out.

"Half sister," Ga Eul fixed miserably.

There was a long silence in the room before Jun Pyos hardheadedness kicked it right out the window.

"Is that all the fuss is about?" he said in a bored tone. He gulped at the glare Jan Di directed at him.

"Since when have you had a half sister Ga Eul-yang?" Woo Bin questioned curiously.

Yi Jeong continued to stare at Ga Eul, concerned. The Casanova of F4 had a feeling there was more to the story than the two girls were letting on.

"Is there something more to the story?" Ji Hoo asked in his soft voice. Jun Pyo let out an annoyed grunt as his girlfriend gave her ex-crush a sad smile.

"Long story," she said "You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yah, of course we do!" Woo Bin said "We gotta know what's making all this gloom and doom!"

Jan Di slumped back into the couch and looked expectantly at Ga Eul who gave a bitter laugh, surprising the F4.

"My, _wonderful_ father," she began "Was married once before he had married my mother. He came from the prestigious line of shrine maidens and priests, in Japan. The Higurashi family."

Jun Pyo made a sound of recognition but let Ga Eul continue.

"My father had an arranged marriage to one of the branch families of the Higurashi clan," Ga Eul continued, in a strong but somber voice "As far as arranged marriages went it was unpleasant. Kun-Loon, his wife, was hopelessly in love with him but he wasn't with her. But as a result of the marriage and pressures from the clean head they convieved a child, Kagome. My half sister."

Ga Eul took a shuddering sigh, a result from crying previously.

"Kagome was everything the clans head wanted in a child. And even though she wasn't a boy as he had hoped for he knew she was special." Ga Euls voice turned somewhat fond at the mention of her half sister, though the sad expression on her face remained. "A few months after her birth though my father had had enough. He was in love with my mother and had been having an affair with her behind Kun- Loons back. No good Casanova."

At the mention of his status Yi Jeong flinched involuntarily. Woo Bin shot his friend a pitying look before turning his attention back to Ga Eul.

"She was naturely heartbroken and sought a divorce immediately. When my…grandfather" Ga Eul hesitated as she said the term "Found out he was furious. He absolutely adored Kun-Loon and despised my mother. My father was disowned but Kun-Loon kept ties with the family. Grandfather took her, her father and Kagome in with him. My father was free to marry my mother and do as he pleased. Two years later, when Kagome was about two I was born."

"So Ka-go-me" Woo Bin pronounced the Japanese name "Is our age now?"

Jan Di nodded and Ji Hoo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Caged bird?" he murmured to himself.

"Just a few years after my birth my fathers mother demanded we go and visit her. My mother was timid, and didn't go. She knew she had caused enough problems with her husbands family. So off me and my father went. I remember being so excited, I would meet more of my family." Ga Eul laughed bitterly as she recalled the memory. "When we had gotten up the shrine steps I saw a young girl, a few years older than me dressed in the traditional shrine maiden outfit. I remember thinking she was amazing and stopped to stare at her as she hit target after target with her bow and arrow. Father had stood next to me and watched in a solemn silence. Before he could stop me I broke away from him and ran towards the pretty girl, wanting to meet her."

Yi Jeong had a feeling this story was going to take a turn for the worst.

"Papa! I yelled, wanting him to come and meet her too. The girl immediately stopped and looked at us. Another thing that made me want to meet her, be like her. Her eyes, twin sapphires against her pale skin. It was then I noticed she looked somewhat similar to me. I had bounced up to her and gave a bow before giving her an enthusiastic hi. She looked like she was going to talk to me but another woman, even prettier than my mom, in my opinion, came out and dragged the young girl in. Hours later we were in a large room. My grandfather was sitting like a king on his large chair, Kun-Loon beside him. Kagome standing beside him in a kimono. He looked at me and said…"

Ga Eul stopped to breathe through the hurtful memory. Jan Di placed a comforting hand on her friends back and the F4 exchanged sad looks between them.

"This is the abomination that you left Kun-Loon and Kagome for?" she finished her grandfathers sentence "At the time I didn't know what that word meant. But my grandfather, the cruel man he was continued on. Did you know, he said to me. That this girl, this beautiful and talented girl is your older half sister? Kagomes eyes had widened and she glared at my father. She knew the story of his betrayal but I didn't. I was genuinely happy I had an older sister. But my grandfather crushed my happiness even as my kind granmother tried to stop him. He told me about the affair, Kun-Loons suffering and Kagomes fatherless life. At that moment I hated myself and I hated my father. I had run out of the compound and kept running till I was in the forest. That was where I met Jan Di."

Ga Eul couldn't seem to continue her story so Jan Di jumped in.

"After that me and Ga Eul became fast friends. My parents had been visiting family and with nothing to do we just spent time together. We would try to keep away from her grandfather as much as possible. He hated her and 'everything she represented'" the young girl rolled her eyes "But we would always spy on Kagome. Just for the fact that we thought she was the most amazing thing in the world. Even at such a young age everyone knew she would be amazing. Kagome was graceful, cute, polite, well mannered, admired and a prodigy. But never did we have the courage to talk to her. Then one day I remember Ga Eul and I were playing when I fell and hurt my knee. It was a really bad scrape and it was bleeding a lot, so Ga Eul went and got the first person in sight."

Ga Eul decided she could continue the story and resumed from where Jan Di left off.

"I was scared, as any child my age would be and the first person I saw was Kagome. Without even thinking I threw myself at my sister, sobbing and speaking incoherently. When I had realized what I had done I was scared she would be angry with me. And she had a right too. My mother and I destroyed her family and snatched her father away from her but instead she smiled and asked me what had happened. For someone her age she was quite skilled. When I had explained the situation she got the first aid kit and tended to Jan Di herself. After that day, I learned what it was like to have a sister" Ga Eul recalled fondly.

"Aye, she became a sister to me too!" Jan Di butted Eul smiled at Jan Di as she remembered the fond times with Kagome.

"So…whats the problem?" Jun Pyo asked cluelessly. Ga Eul frowned but continued on.

"After spending some time with Kagome, one night I heard my father, Kagomes mother and grandfather arguing. My father was saying that my granfather intended for Kagome to be a doll, a possesion he could wed off when he desired. Grandfather said he lost any matter in the decision when he left Kagome for my mother and I. After that I don't remember much but we left suddenly. But it was four years ago that the problem really began." Ga Eul continued her story, her voice somber and hollow as the dreadful memories she wished to keep buried reared their ugly heads. "Four years ago, when I was thirteen and Kagome was fifteen, maybe going onto sixteen, my father and I visited her and Kun-Loon again. Apparently in the span of time we had spent away from them Kun-Loon had broken away from the Higurashi clan head and made a life for herself, Kagome, her father and her new son. I remember though when I visited this time I was bitter. My mother was constantly being harassed by the Higurashi head and anytime we would vist them, specifically my grandma, my grandfather would always make a remark about how I wasn't as good as Kagome."

"Yah, don't take offense Ga Eul but your grandfather was an ass," Woo Bin said bluntly. "Like seriously, he was."

Yi Jeong silently agreed. Who could be so cruel to a young child, especially someone as innocent as Ga Eul.

"When we visited the shrine it was for custody of Kagome. My father got it into his thick head that it would be better if Kagome lived with us. Kun-Loon and Kagome fought tooth and nail against her. I remember anytime Kagome would try to talk to me I'd brush her off, because she was the source of all my families problems. But still, like the amazing sister she was she persisted. And one day…" Ga Eul took a calming breath as a new wave of tears began to form and her voice trembled "I lost it. I was having a bad day in general and I just lost it. I said so many horrible things to her, that if she hadn't existed everything would have been fine. That my family would have been happy. Not once did I think that she was ever sad or miserable because in my eyes everything was perfect for her. I remember her shocked and hurt expression and when I was finished with my rant I ran away. I heard her calling after me but I just ran like no tomorrow…"

"It wasn't your fault," Ji Hoo said, voice surpringly sad, like he was reminiscing something. "You were just a child."

Ga Eul sniffled and tried to smile.

"When I had stopped running I relaized I was in the seedy district of the town. I was so scared, there were thugs, prostitutes and every other frightening thing imaginable. Then out of no where this large group of thugs came out from this alleyway as I was trying to find my way back. They had surrounded me and the 'leader' came up to me and grabbed my chin and said I would sell for a good price."

Woo Bin had gone a bit pale at the mention of thungs. The F4 exchanged uneasy glances and looked towards the Mafia prince but said nothing.

"I thought of running but didn't try. They had guns and one had a nasty looking knife. I prayed to every deity I knew to send help. And behold, out came Kagome. A fight broke out, apparently she found the rival gang and tipped them off, but she got caught in the crossfire. She grabbed onto me and I couldn't see anything with my face in her shoulder but I heard gunshots. When I looked up I was speechless. Kagome had three bullet wounds in her opposite shoulder and two long cuts from the knife."

Ga Eul began to cry again, even as Jan Di tried to console her.

"She protected me even after everything I put her through, even after all the things I said. She was taken to the hospital but I never went. That very day my father took me back home from Korea and I never heard from my half sister again. But every single day I think about that day, and blame myself for her suffering." Ga Eul finished her story with a tremor in her voice and shaking hands.

There was silence, a long and cruel silence as the story settled into their minds.

"Wow," Jun Pyo said, acutally looking sympathetic, "You really got it bad."

Ji Hoo, the kind and gentle one, smacked his inconsiderate friend across the back of his head. Yi Jeong wanted nothing more than to grab Ga Eul in a hug and tell her nothing was her fault but stopped himself from doing so. And Woo Bin, he was staring at her in a mixture of sorrow and shock.

"So what's the problem exactly?" Yi Jeong voiced out after a while. Ga Eul got up to get herself a drink of water, silently letting Jan Di answer the question.

"Kagome is coming here tomorrow and is going to stay in Korea for a while, but Ga Eul is afraid to face her. Acutally so am I. We both left on bad terms safe to say and Ga Eul and me, but especially Ga Eul are kind of ashamed to see her," Jan Di explained quietly.

"This, is so tragic!" Woo Bin said with a dramatic sigh. He turned to his fellow F4 brothers.

"My bros!" It seemed the Mafia prince was back to his old self. "We gotta help Ga Eul-yang and Kagome become a real family again!"

"I agree!" Jun Pyo said and smiled when Jan Di excitedly threw herself at him thanking him profusely.

Ji Hoo nodded a serene smile on his face and Yi Jeong also quickly agreed. It seemed he wasn't the only one with problems with his father and family.

A sudden knock at the door had everyone looking at each other questioningly. Jan Di went to open it and was surpised to see a short, almost toad like man waddle in. (Guess who?)

"Come in?" she said sarcastically.

"I am here to see Miss Chu!" the man squeaked.

"And who might you be?" Yi Jeond questioned looking down at the man distastefully.

"Jaken." the man replied shortly and gave a strange smile when Ga Eul came into the living room. He waddled over and handed her a bag.

"Lady Higurashi has asked you go to her estate and 'air out' the place a bit. She said it would be much appreciated but to not touch anything that doesn't need to be touched." Jaken informed her "Good day!"

They watched bewildered as the man walked out, more like waddled. "That was odd," Ga Eul murmured. Opening the bag she took out a card with the address to the 'estate', a list of instructions and a set of keys.

"This sounds interesting," Woo Bin said with a smile, he grabbed Ga Euls wrist, ignoring Yi Jeongs annoyed look and dragged her out. "Let's check this place out."

And so the group, with the help of their GPS, found themselves hours later looking at a large, humlbe estate out in the country, surrounded by lush green grass and numerous trees. Ga Eul safe to say was shocked.

"This is her house?" she murmured in awe. Shaking out of her stupor she took the keys and opened the door way. It gave a somewhat ominous creak before sliding all the way open. They all filed in and she heard Yi Jeong gasp beside her, looking at what made him lose his cool she too gasped.

The entrance to the door led into a long and narrow hallfway or mirrors where it ended off with a large staircase. But what caught her attention was the vast number of awe inspiring vases that sat on pedestals lined against the wall.

"This is amazing!" Yi Jeong said breathless as she walked past her and examined the closest vase to him. "The style, the contour, the colours are simply astounding."

The F4 and the two girls watched as the potter/ Casanova walked from pedestal to pedestal, gawking at the various pots. He was like a child in the candy store, the potter within was delighted at seeing such a display of art.

"Yo my bro take a breather!" Woo Bin laughed, it was amusing to see his friend like this. But that laughter died when they entered a room adjacent to the hallway and it was him in the position of his friend.

As a Mafia prince, a famous one at that, Song Woo Bin always had an interest in various weaponry. So when they opened the door and saw what seemed like hundreds of different weapons lining the walls she gave an excited whistle.

"This keeps getting better and better," the Mafia prince said looking over the various weapons. Now more than ever he is curious to meet this Kagome. She seems like a puzzle all on her own and the boys of the F4 were very found of finding the secrets behind puzzles.

* * *

Ahahaha okie that's done. Tell me what ya'll think if I should keep going or just take t down. Etc. etc. A review would be helpful. Ja! Expect more updates in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I love you all for your wonderful reviews, even though some consisted of just "update'. As long as the story is appreciated. Forgot to put a disclaimer in the beginning so I'll be putting one now. Kagome is here! Yayy! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own anything storyline is mine along with any new characters I make.

Let's begin!

* * *

"Don't touch that!" a voice screeched as Woo Bin's hand slowly crept to caress one of the magnificent swords on display.

"Ah!" the Mafia prince gave a startled shout bringing everyone else into the room. They stared at the toad like man as he appeared from behind a glass case. Jaken sniffed before brandishing a feather duster, exactly where did he get that?, and dusting the display.

"Yah! Where did you come from you little weirdo?" Jun Pyo demanded hotly. Jaken's mouth dropped open and they watched in awe as he gave a horrendous, girlish screech.

"How dare you, you insolent brat!" the servant scolded. The heir of Shinwa was not used to being talked to in such a way and promptly began arguing with the servant.

"How dare I? Why I outta-" Jun Pyo began ranting and raving. As the two bickered out the F3 and the two girls left the room.

Ga Eul inhaled sharply at the lavish living room. It's rich and the earthy colours suited the expensive looking furniture perfectly. But, there were still many chairs covered in white sheets and a thin layer of dust and dirt had accumulated.

With a determined nod Ga Eul looked a Jan Di. Putting her hair up the young girl turned to her friend, then the F3.

"We have some major cleaning to do. And I'm personally going to get it done for my sister," Ga Eul said determinedly. "So let's do this. Fighting!"

Now, as far as rich boys go the F4 were the richest. They were sons of the wealthiest and most powerful families of Korea, the crème de la crème. Rebellious, flirtatious and spoiled these boys were, common they were not. So when faced with the task of cleaning one could only imagine what they would do.

Jun Pyo stared at the contraption Jan Di handed to him. It was large and bulky and according to his girlfriend he was supposed to use it to clean the floors.

"Yah…" he muttered to himself, staring at the forgeign instrument commoners know as a _vaccum_. "How does this thing work…exactly?"

Fifteen minutes later Jan Di came to check up on her boyfriend because she didn't hear the sound of the vacuum. She could only stare in surprise. Jun Pyo was tangled in the long wires of the vacuum and _somehow_, God only knew how, the front piece of the machine had been broken off.

"Yah!" The girl said indigantly, trying to help untangle her boyfriend from the wire "What did you do?"

"The stupid thing won't work!" Jun Pyo huffed angrily "It's broken!"

"It's not even turned on OR plugged!" Jan Di snapped in indigation.

Ga Eul passed the bickering couple without so much as a glance. Woo Bin had practically killed himself with the smell of the bathroom cleaning products and Yi Jeong apparently didn't know you mop _away_ from yourself rather then towards yourself so clearly the concept didn't work very well. And last she knew of Ji Hoo he had taken a nap by the stairwell.

"This is causing to be more work than a help" the girl muttered to herself.

By the end of the day, after two wet floor incidents in which Jun Pyo slipped, five broken brooms, three broken vases and some Windex in the eye the rich boys of F4 learned the amazing art of cleaning.

"That was painful!" Woo Bin said with a tired sigh, slumping against the couch. Ji Hoo had passed out of exhaustion, or maybe he just fell asleep, and Jun Pyo looked too tired to argue. Even the Casanova allowed himself to slump against the couch, ruining his 'perfect' image.

Jan Di and Ga Eul just stared at their friends in amusment. Jaken waddled into the living room looking quite pleased.

"Hmph. A good job," he said shortly "Mistress will be pleased."

"About that…" Ga Eul questioned the servant of the house "Does this house really belong to Kagome? I never really knew she had that kind of money or was…you know."

Jaken looked a bit uncomfortable.

"This is her house in a way yes. It was originally my masters house. She and him are very good friends and so he gave it to her as a gift. For the past couple of years she has been visiting Seoul and renovating and preparing the house as well as taking care of business and the other things she does," Jaken answered, aware of the family history behind Kagome and Ga Eul.

Ga Eul went pale and Yi Jeong glanced at her in worry.

"She's been in Seoul before?" the girl questioned quietly. Jaken just nodded before leaving, not wanting to be questioned anymore.

"Oh Ga Eul…" Jan Di said sadly.

"Then why didn't she visit?" the girl mumbled aloud sadly "Or at least call or something?"

"Yah, maybe she was busy or something?" Yi Jeong said trying to make the situation not seem as hurtful as it was.

"Yah…maybe… " Ga Eul murmured to herself. She shook her head before turning to her friends. "Kagomes flight lands at around 6 p.m. so we need to be there a little earlier to pick her up. If she isn't too jet lagged I can cook dinner or something and we can all have it here."

"Or we can go to a resturant," Woo Bin suggested. "It'll be my treat. There's this one place I haven't gone in a while so this is a good excuse for me to go."

Woo Bin tried to steer any thoughts the two girls could have about money as far as possible. The F4 would take care of all expenses during the time Kagome was here. They would ensure the sisters had a wonderful time together.

"Are you sure sunbae?" Ga Eul questioned uncertainly. Woo Bin assured her and soon the F4 and the girls went back to the respective homes, going to bed and preparing for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

A young ebony haired beauty nervously fidgeted in her seat, playing with the hem of her top. Her silver haired guardian glanced towards her and raised an amused eyebrow, accompanied by two chuckles. One from a handsome orange haired, green eyed man and the other from his silver haired, amber eyed cousin.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said somewhat patiently but at the same time not "You are going to wear a hole right through the shirt if you fidget with it anymore."

The orange haired man strode over to the bar located on the private jet and poured himself a drink. "I think that's the least of her worries right now."

"Shut up Shippou!" Kagome said childishly, sticking her tongue out at her once adopted son but now considered adopted brother. The young boy had matured beautifully over the years and was the cause of much heartbreak for many females. He made up for it though, as a singer he dedicated his life towards pleasing his fans.

"You need to chill Kagomeeee," Shippous cousin, Youko stressed. During their travels the rag tag shard hunting group had come upon Youko and after some questions learned he was Shippous cousin, from a distant side of his family.

"I can't, it's just after all these years I'm going to meet her and I don't know if-" the blue eyed priestess began to ramble but was cut off when Shippou laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be fine, you've been checking up on her right? She's been ok and this is the time to make amends," Shippou told her gently "And don't worry, she will absolutely adore you, just like everyone else."

Kagome blushed but thanked the young man for his kind comment. "So we're gonna stick to the plan?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said shortly "We will drop you off in Seoul then we shall leave for Shippous concert. After that I will stay behind to conduct business and Shippou and Youko will return to help execute your…plan."

"I can't believe innocent little Kagome could think of something like that," Youko said "But hey, Shippou and me are happy to help and agree. We trust your choice and in the end well both be happy, right Shippou?"

"Definitely," the kitsune agreed with a breathtaking smirk. "Though I am still a bit sceptical on it, Kagome."

The ex-time traveler gave a haughty sniff before turning her head and glancing at the passing clouds.

"If you don't want to do it, I can find someone else. But this is for the well being of my sister and her best friend. I'm just securing their futures and making sure nothing happens to them," she said aloud, feeling the need to explain herself.

Staring out at the scenery below she gave a soft smile.

"Soon little sis, soon…"

* * *

"What if something happened to the plane? What if something happened to her? Oh what if-" Ga Eul fretted as the F4 and Jan Di waited for Kagome to appear.

"Hey don't get a twist in your panties," Jun Pyo said causing many strange looks from the rest of the F4 and Jan Di.

"My bro, I think you mean the saying 'Don't get your panties in a twist'" Woo Bin supplied, chuckling at his friends wrong use of sayings. Every time.

"That's what I said!" Jun Pyo said cluelessly. Jan Di dropped her face in her palms and Ji Hoo gave her a sympathizing look.

Ga Eul continued pacing for a few more minutes before giving a disappointed sigh.

"If you want Ga Eul-yang I can call the head office here at the airport and ask about her where abouts and-" Woo Bin began but was cut off.

"There she is!" Jan Di said happily. Everyone turned towards a large crowd of people, and the F4's eyebrows raised in surprise. Even the Don Juan and Casanova of the group even seemed taken aback by the beauty that was walking towards them. As she walked towards them the crowd parted and let her through, all the while staring at her.

Ga Eul was cute, could be considered pretty, even. But her sister was down right gorgeous, she would put any model to shame. Kagome had an hourglass figure, and even in a simple pair of jeans and a tight, blue tank top she managed to look elegant. Hair, black and shiny as a ravens wing shone with an alluring blue tint and fell down the girls back in faintly curled waves, stopped just at the small of her back. She had pale, lily white skin but it did not look sickly on her parlour. As she neared they could make out cupid bow lips, naturally pink and beautiful sapphire eyes surrounded by thick, long lashes.

Ga Eul seemed frozen as the boys behind her drank in the sight of her sister. Kagome stopped a few feet from the younger girl and pulled her roll on bag to a halt beside.

The two sisters stared at each other, a few meters distance between them. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, anticipating what would happen next.

Kagomes previously blank face broke out into a breathtaking smile. She lifted her arms up and with a sob Ga Eul ran towards her sister, throwing herself into her arms.

"Kagome," the young girl sobbed, clutching onto the older girl. The older girl smiled again and stroked her half sisters hair, making soothing, murmuring sounds. Jan Di the and the F4 watched from afar with small smiles.

"Yah, Ga Euls description of her sister did not do her justice, she's gorgeous," Woo Bin, the Don Juan of the F4 commented.

"I can see Kagome got the better end of the gene pool," Jun Pyo said unthinkingly.

"Yah! Both of you shut up or I'll flying kick you both into next week," Jan Di said threateningly. Woo Bin seemed genuinely afraid and Jun Pyo shivered when he recalled his girlfriends kick. He had personally received it once and didn't plan on getting it again.

Kagome was still hugging her sister, who had a grip as strong as iron, so she took the opportunity to glance at Jan Di and the four boys behind her.

_Handsome…_ she thought, not being able to think of any other word. Her gaze swept past all of them, but stayed on the reddish orangish haired one a bit longer than necessary.

Ga Eul eased back from her sisters embrace and wiped at the remaining tears on her face.

"Kagome… you look gorgeous," the younger sister said, a tinge of envy in her voice. The older girl smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you must have all the boys tripping over one another," the girl responded in perfect Korean. The girl blushed at the compliment before smiling and grabbing her sisters hand with her own while using the other to drag the suitcase.

"You remember Jan Di right? Well of course you do, how could you forget!" Ga Eul said, still smiling happily as she led her older half sister closer to the small group.

Jan Di squealed before launching herself at Kagome. The girl gave a small 'oomph' before hugging the babbling girl back.

Kagome was a bit taller than Ga Eul and Jan Di, but not as tall as the boys of the F4. At most she would come to their tallest member's, Woo Bin's, chin. At most.

"Still the same as ever, huh Geum Jan Di?" Kagome questioned with a laugh, flicking the girl in the forehead. Jan Di gave a surprised squeak before retreating back towards the group.

"Nee-chan," Ga Eul said, using the Japanese term for sister, "These are our friends. They wanted to come and meet you too. They'll be with us for your stay. These guys are really nice, sweet and kind."

"Ah Ga Eul your making me blush!" the Mafia prince said good naturedly.

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at his friends antics and stepped up arrogantly to introduce himself.

"I'm Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di's boy-" he was cut off as Jan Di elbowed him in the stomach.

"Boy friend! Friend that's a boy!" Jan Di finished off sheepishly. Kagome raised a perfectly arched eyebrow but remained silent.

"I'm Yoon Ji Hoo," an ethereal looking boy with light orange hair, dressed in white introduced. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Ga Eul speaks very highly of you."

"I'm sad to say I haven't heard much of you, or the rest of this group for that matter but I'm sure I will soon, yah?" Kagome said with another smile. Ji Hoo smiled back at her.

"So Yi Jeong," the Casanova said with his usual charm and charisma. He sent her a smirk that would have most women's knees trembling and was shocked when she smiled it off. It seemed Ga Euls sister was not affected by his charm as well.

"And I'm Song Woo Bin," the Don Juan introduced himself with a smile. Kagome smiled back and his breath seemed to catch in his throat. It would be an understatment to say he and Yi Jeong knew a lot of women, him being the Don Juan of the F4 and Yi Jeong the infamous Casanova, but never had he met someone as breathtaking as Kagome.

He shook himself out of his stupor and moved to take her back from Ga Eul. "Come on, the car's this way," he said and the group left the airport. For the occasion they rented a limo, something that surprised Kagome.

Ga Eul leaned in to fill her sister in. "Umm the guys, known as the F4, are extremely rich. Their families have big names in Korea, Jun Pyo's being the most famous. I assure you were not friends with them for their money, they are actually really nice guys." Ga Eul

She wisely left out the part of how the boys, especially Jun Pyo, could also be undeniably cruel and bullying many people at their prestigious school over petty issues. For example, giving out their infamous F4 red cards, making the whole school turn against their intended target and make their lives a living hell. It was after all, how Jan Di, a commoner, met the boys and how she in connection to Jan Di met them too. She also wisely kept shut about the fact that Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were ladies men, heartbreakers. Woo Bin being a, not THE, Don Juan and Yi Jeong THE Casanova of Korea, famous for his five second kill.

Ga Eul glanced towards the Casanova and stared at his back, frowning at the remembrance of who or exactly what he was. Leave it to her to crush on, maybe even fall in love with, a Casanova.

The calm silence of the limousine was broken when Kagome's phone rang. She quickly pulled it out and smiled at the caller id.

"Excuse me," she said simply before answering the call.

"Hello?" she said, smiling widely as she talked to the person on the other end. "Yah I shouldn't have doubted you I know, I know. Yes I arrived safely, everything is fine. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Who was that Kagome," Jan Di prodded with a smile "Your boyfriend?"

Kagome gave a chime like giggle before shaking her head. "A good friend who worries too much about me," she explained.

The rest of the ride was filled with chatter as Jan Di, Kagome and Ga Eul caught up on lost times and the F4 talked amongst themselves. All the while, Woo Bin took swift glances at Kagome.

"Caught your interest 'my bro'?" Yi Jeong asked with a smirk, stealing his best friends phrase.

Woo Bin shook his head negatively and smiled. "No my bro, she's not my type. Remember our rule, no nice girls? Plus she's definitely off limits being Ga Eul-yangs sister and all."

Woo Bin took another glance at Kagome as she gave an ethereal smile before looking away sharply. No, definitely off limits. Later after dinner he and Yi Jeong would go out to a club where they could find some playmates to spend the night with.

After some time they arrived at Kagomes residence. The young girl smiled up at the large house.

"It's sooooo good to be back!" she said with a squeal. Servants came out of the house, dressed in elegant black suits.

"My lady!" a voice squawked. "Jaken!" Kagome said "It's good to see you. Thanks for getting the house ready!"

The man babbled they strode into the house, finally arriving at the living room.

"What would you like for dinner my lady?" Jaken asked "I can get a chef to prepare something for you and the guests."

"Actually," Ji Hoo stepped in "We were hoping to take Kagome out for dinner on her first night here, if it would be ok with her."

The young girl blinked her astonishing blue eyes. "That sounds wonderful actually. I'm just going to go take a really really quick shower and get ready, I'll be down in a jiff." she turned to her half sister and her best friend.

"Do you guys want to borrow something to wear?"

Both girls shook their heads. They were dressed in nice, modest black skirts with heeled boots and cute but fashionable tops. Clothes they wore when they went somewhere nice. The boys, as usual, were dressed impeccably in suits so they didn't need to change either.

They talked amongst themselves for about twenty five minutes. Just as Woo Bin had finished telling the manager of the restaurant to get a table ready for them, Kagome descended down from the staircase.

Dressed in a simple, black dress that ended mid thigh and clung to her body paired off with a long necklace that ended just above her belly button area with earrings and a bracelet along with an ankle breaking 6" black heels she simply looked stunning. The heels made her legs look even longer and her hair was let loose, still somewhat wet, to curl against her back. She had no makeup on but still looked amazing none the less.

"Let's go!" She said with a smile.

The girls walked ahead, intending to go back towards the limo leaving the boys to trail behind.

"Remember she's off limits, Woo Bin-ah," Yi Jeong reminded his friend seriously as he caught him staring at Kagome once again.

"I won't forget my bro! I'm just admiring her beauty!" The mafia prince said sheepishly.

Half an hour later the group was seated at the best table in the house, courtesy of the F4, and idle chit chat filled the hours as they wined and dined. Ga Eul and Jan Di chose to drink orange choose but the F4 and Kagome leisurely sipped at wine.

From time to time in the conversation Ga Eul would stare at Kagome with a tinge of envy, wondering how she could make something as simple as eating look go graceful.

"So, Kagome if I can ask what brings you here to Korea?" Ji Hoo, the kindest of the group asked as dessert was being served.

He watched as Kagome smiled at Ga Eul in a sisterly way before beginning to eat her cake. She chewed with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well I of course came to Korea to see and spend time with Ga Eul," the girl explained "And of course Jan Di. But I also came here for another reason."

"And what would that be?" Woo Bin questioned curiously.

Kagome leaned into the group, as if she was going to divulge a secret, and smiled serenely as she explained her other reason for coming to Seoul.

"Why, I've come to get both Ga Eul and Jan Di…married."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Yah…try and not kill me! Thanks to all for their amazing reviews you guys are awesome. Expect other stories to be updated very soon! Love ya'll. But Review please!


End file.
